Two types of prior art snowboard bags are known to the inventor. The first is a small storage bag that is attached directly to the snowboard using superglue or other adhesive. The bag is quite small, only intended to carry a wallet and keys and maybe a candy bar.
Another known small storage bag is slightly larger than the first one, but still relies on adhesive VELCRO® as a means of attaching their bag directly to the surface of the snowboard. The bag may include a “shoulder strap” as well, but it is not used as the mode of attachment to the binding, and must be stowed in the bag or elsewhere when the bag is attached to the snowboard.
A major disadvantage of these two types of prior art lies in the fact that adhesive VELCRO® is used as the mode of attachment to the snowboard. This means that the bag is not inter-changeable between snowboards unless the snowboard is equipped with the adhesive VELCRO®. Adhesive VELCRO® may be “semi-permanent” and could lead some consumers to think twice about sticking it to their snowboards due to concerns about removing it in the future, especially if the board were sold to another individual.